The Colorado Cancer Research Program (CCRP) is the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) in Colorado. The CCRP is an independent 501(c)(3) nonprofit organization established to provide community hospitals and physicians access to a wide range of cancer research trials in order to provide their patients with greater options for the treatment, control and prevention of cancer. CCRP partners with a consortium of 17 hospitals and over 100 private-practice and hospital-based physicians located throughout the Colorado Front Range from Greeley, Loveland, Boulder, Longmont, Metropolitan Denver, Colorado Springs, Pueblo and Grand Junction. During the past five years, CCRP enrolled nearly 1,100 patients into clinical trials and provided follow-up to over 450 prevention study participants. CCRP provides data follow-up on over 1,000 people on treatment trials. CCRP opens the majority of our clinical trials through membership in the NCI Cooperative Groups and their Multi-Center sponsored pharmaceutical trials. The CCRP consortium catchment area serves over 85% of the state's population. Consortium Hospital Cancer Registry figures indicate that 65% of patients are served by the CCRP Consortium Hospital Members and their affiliated physicians. CCRP has an active Board of Trustees comprised of physicians, hospital and health care staff, cancer survivors, and community members. CCRP has an experienced research staff supported by on-going training, quality assurance reviews and technology assistance. The current changing healthcare and research environment presents challenges that CCRP is well positioned to address with a well established research program and our commitment to work strategically with our members. CCRP's mission is to advance cancer research through cancer clinical trials and to bring the benefits of research to Colorado. The CCRP consortium is committed to expanding clinical trial accrual and working with NCI to support and contribute to the initiative to Transform the NCI Clinical Trials System.